


How Tasty You Will Be

by mary_emzee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary_emzee/pseuds/mary_emzee
Summary: Four chapters of the chocobros and you just having fun... separately.





	1. Tang

**Author's Note:**

> I've been mostly importing my fics that I've posted from tumblr.
> 
> First off is Ignis.
> 
> Sweaty Ignis was wheeeew!

“Mmmm~” you moaned softly, arching your back.

“Such a good girl,” the bespectacled man above you hummed. His glasses were slightly askew on his face, the rest of his body glistening with the sheen of sweat.

He had been away on a hunt with the other guys, with you tending to the camp, making sure lunch was ready for them when they came back. The sight of Ignis coming back, face and shirt wet with his sweat, made you drag him off to the tent. The other males reacted from a range of smirks, deep sighs, and blushes.

Thus was your situation now. A part of you should have waited for him to clean up, but seeing him in such a sweaty, messy glory made your blood boil. And he seemed to want to channel his adrenaline from the hunt elsewhere.

“I-Ignis…!”

“You feel so wonderful around me, darling.”

“Mmm… I wanna go slow. Please?”

Wordlessly, he moved so you were on top. His hips slowed its pace, though moving so you both could feel pleasure. You slowly leaned down, close to him, chest to chest.

“Mmmm,” you sighed contently.

After a while, you both reached your climaxes, a slow burn through your bodies. You both clung to each other, your head on his chest. Your tongue idly licked at his skin.

“Mmm. You taste good. Everything about you feeds my senses.”

“Quite poetic… though I believe it’s time for a soak in a river.”

You raised your head up to look at him impishly. “Can I join?”


	2. Appetite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Gladio.

It was an innocent visit to the training room where he was. Lunchtime between you and Gladiolus Amicitia was usually a simple affair… until today. Gladio had been working out when you arrived, so you had waited patiently to the side. But when you both locked eyes with each other, you could see the hunger in his eyes.

Everything was a blur until this moment.

“A-Ahhh!” you cried out as Gladio slammed his cock into your warm and wet heat. His body had you pinned to the wall. 

Both of your clothes as well as your lunchbox were carelessly tossed aside. (At least the lunch box had latches on its sides.)

The sharp smell of sweat and sex wafted into the air as skin slapped against skin. The noises you both made a symphony of love. Your fingers groped feebly at his back, slipping slightly.

The clock chimed noon when you both settled down from your highs. You looked at him. The most glorious sight before you. Amber eyes with all the love he had for you. The eagle tattoo on his body standing out even against his sweat-coated skin. Rivulets of his efforts running down his chest.

“Sorry, baby girl. Just been thinking of you.” A smirk on his face.

You gave him a giddy smile. “Y-Yeah. T-That was great, though…”

You reached and patted his cheek. “Shall we eat lunch?”


	3. Saccharine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis' turn~

Lucian summers were always scorching. Currently, you and the Prince of Lucis were trying to cool down, though nothing worked. Ignis went to fetch ice cream for you both. The fans barely worked. The windows may be open slightly but the heat still remained. 

So in a twisted logic, why not make more heat? 

Pants escaped your mouth as the man eased himself into your heat. “N-Noctis…”

Noctis slowly moved, planting kisses on your neck here and there. You pulled him close, savoring the sensation of his body against yours. Slow and steady. That won the race. It was no different with this particular session.

You took a deep breath. His musk invaded your senses, making you sigh blissfully.

You both laid on his bed, slowly calming down. Your body tingled with lingering pleasure. Your eyes admired the shape of his body, despite being coated with a sheen of sweat. Poor boy looked worse than if he had sparred with Gladiolus.

Your face scrunched up, the stickiness of his sweat clinging to you. “I need to take a bath.”

He looked at you, blue eyes twinkling. “A bath, you say?”


	4. Milk Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Prompto!

Oh, sweet, beloved Prompto. Gunslinger and best friend of the prince. All around sunshine boy. What’s not to love about him?

Surely, he was just as sweet and innocuous as the chocolate you liked eating.

But he proved you so very wrong. You wanted to check up on him while he came down with a fever. What you didn’t expect was what he did when you sat next to him on the couch.

“P-Prompto~” you squealed.

Precise hits into your heat, over and over. Prompto thrusted into you eagerly. You could only cling to him. His sweat-coated chest rubbing against you.

With a guttural groan, he came within you, hips pressing into you deeply. You gasped and moaned at the sensation. Slowly, when you both relaxed, you took a look at him.

His entire face was flushed, sweat causing some of his hair to stick to his face. He gave you a goofy grin. “So~ That’s my target practice for the day. Since I’m sick and all.”

You couldn’t help but laugh and kiss him. He tasted of chocolate, his own musk, and a faint hint of gunpowder. “Make sure to get better, okay?”


	5. Escargot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is an inside joke from a Discord server I'm in. Some people knows what's up.
> 
> But DO NOT put me in the box!
> 
> Also might just add more chapters for this fic if I'm in the mood. Technically it's supposed to be done at chapter 4. but I had to post this because why not.

The gentle sounds of slurping sounded in the quiet room. Ravus' soft moans fill your ears, as you filled your mouth with his cock.

The appendage felt soft and warm, the pre-cum dripping onto your tongue. His sweat from being flustered and pleasured added a dimension to the taste you were currently feeling.

He breathed out, “I-I’m about t-to-“

The mild taste of his seed filled your mouth before he could complete his sentence, and you pulled away, swallowing with a small smile.

You looked up at him. “You taste good~”

He made a low growl and he pulled you up to his face. “I think it’s my turn now.”


End file.
